No Such Thing As Happy Endings
by ReadingWriter1
Summary: Jess Lennox doesn't believe in happy endings. But when she and her best friend are taken to Elm Tree House, Jess slowly starts realizing that maybe there's a chance for her happy ending after all... Johnny/OC Kitty/Liam


**Note: Yes these will be different to the original episodes, since there's an OC in this story…enjoy!**

I ran and ran with my best friend, giggling as we did so.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Dennis shouted after me.

"Keep going!" Kitty said breathlessly, and we grabbed each other's hand and ran even faster, Dennis hot on our tail.

We made a sharp turn to the left and almost collided with two boys; one with brown hair and brown eyes, and another one with blonde-ish hair wearing a Manchester United t-shirt.

"Sorry!" I said.

"You seem to be in a hurry." The brown-haired boy said.

"We are!" Kitty said.

"LENNOX! MYERS! GET BACK HERE!" Dennis screamed, turning the corner.

"We've got to go…see you around!" I said, and we started running again.

Dennis suddenly let out a yell and we heard a thump. Kitty and I whirled around.

Dennis was laying on the pavement, groaning, and the two boys were towering over him. The blonde-ish one looked up. "Get out of here!" he said. His voice indicated that he had cerebral palsy.

"Thank you!" I called, and the two of us turned and ran again.

After running for at least another ten minutes, I realized something.

"It's getting dark." I whispered as we climbed the tree. It was our special place, and this is where we had hidden all our things. Only Kitty and I actually knew about it.

I switched on the light. When I was little my dad had fixed internet and electricity up here, and the best part was we didn't have to pay for it, my mum did. The bills were sent to the house and she paid for them. But the house was quite a while away, and she didn't want to see me anyway.

Kitty closed the door and the windows. "Does the heating work?"

"Yeah, it's all fixed again now, I hired some guy to fix it." I told her, and I turned it on. We got changed into our PJs and curled up in our camp beds.

"You know…if you don't like it out here, Kitty, you can always move back to Burnywood." I said gently.

"No way!" Kitty said firmly. "You're my best friend, first of all, and second that place was hell on earth! No, I'm staying with you. We're in this together."

Soon after that, we fell asleep.

(Early the next morning)

"Kitty! Jess!" a man's voice was calling.

I sat up, and so did Kitty. We remained frozen.

"I know you're up there!" he said. "I'm trying to help!"

I slowly walked to the door and opened it, stepping out onto the porch and looking down. There were the two boys from yesterday, with an almost-bald man.

"I'm Mike Milligan…you're going to come stay at Elm Tree House! It's alright, we're not like that Burnywood place." The guy shouted.

Kitty walked out too, and she glanced at me. "What do we do?" she whispered.

"Maybe we should go with them." I whispered back. "And if we ever need to, we'll come back here."

"Okay." Kitty said, nodding, and she took my hand. "We'll come with you." She said to Mike.

"Great! Now, chuck down your stuff and get ready. We'll be waiting just at the black car." Mike said.

Kitty and I threw down our rucksacks and black bags. The brown haired boy caught one and mimed staggering about.

Kitty and I headed in and shut all the curtains. We brushed our hair and teeth and got dressed, then packed our PJs, hairbrushes, and the remaining stuff in our other bags. We stepped out and I locked everything, slipping the keys into my bag.

We jumped down from halfway down the ladder and walked over to the black car. Kitty sat in the front while I got in the back with the boys from yesterday.

"Frank." The blonde boy whispered.

"Liam." The brown haired one said.

"Jess." I told them.

"Kitty." I heard Kitty say from the front.

"Dennis didn't hurt you did he?" Mike asked.

"No." Kitty and I said together.

But I knew hiding under my hoodie sleeves are bruises and cuts from Burnywood. The scar on my forehead was showing properly and I knew it would take at least a year for it to fade.

The minute Kitty and I stepped into Elm Tree House, Mike showed us our room. We were sharing, luckily. We unpacked then walked downstairs and into the living room.

As soon as we did, our eyes widened.

"Rick?!" Kitty and I asked together, shocked.


End file.
